The present invention relates generally to a voice-controlled telephone, in which the user can select between a broad range of functions. The present invention is concerned with a process and an apparatus for communication between the telephone and the user by means of a program.
Customary telephones nowadays have an increasing number of functions. Apart from a normal telephone call, in the case of which the number of the subscriber to be called is simply entered, there is the possibility of calling subscribers by means of name functions. Furthermore, many telephones have redialling and answer-machine functions. In the use of such a telephone, and even more so in its programming, the user is expected to find his way around in a complex menu structure. A user usually gets the assistance he needs for operating his telephone only from the operating instructions, which however are not readily at hand or cannot be read in every situation. A particular difficulty arises here, for example, in the case of telephones which are installed in a car and are used while driving. While the daily functions such as dialling a number or dialling up a subscriber by means of his name are undoubtedly familiar to every owner, this may indeed present a problem for the user who owns a different telephone. The more complex functions, such as storing names with associated telephone numbers or listening to answer-machine messages, however, undoubtedly require some concentration even for the practised user. Specifically when driving a car, however, a telephone user should not be distracted too much by operating his telephone. For this reason, today there are already car phones which are operated by voice control, without the actuation of any buttons.
Specifically in the voice-controlled operation of a telephone or a similar device with a complex menu structure, increased concentration is required to enter the next operating step correctly. One reason for this is that, for the voice-controlled system, no visual display means or different operating buttons are provided and another reason is therefore that it has to be possible to perform not just one function but many functions.